Carl Edwards comes home for Carrie by InoaPrairie and ultraknight
by ultraknight
Summary: Carl Edwards comes back home to Walnut Grove with a new method for farmers to keep their crops from dying from heat. But as well he has come back home for another reason. He loves the 2nd youngest of the Ingalls Family Carrie Ingalls. Can wedding bells come in the mists?


**CARL EDWARDS COMES BACK FOR CARRIE **

**by**

**InoaPrairie**

Carl EDWARDS wrote home to Walnut grove telling Charles he was coming home the next day could someone pick him up at the train station so Charles sent Carrie to fetch Carl

The train arrives and Carl steps off the train

Carrie walks up to Carl. "Welcome home Carl."

Carl says, "Carrie is that you?"

Carrie replies, "Yes its me, I grew up!"

"So you did. I'll get my bags and we will head for Walnut grove." Carl replies.

On the way Carl asked about his old home Carrie tells him no one lives there now it needs some fixing up.

"Hows the crops?" Carl asks

"Not so good, hard year." Carrie sadly says

Carl said "That's why I came back I found away to grow vegetables with out them dying in the heat."

"really?" Carrie says

"yes."Carl says, "so whats up with you Carrie? you have a bo yet?"

"Not yet im graduating in the spring." Carrie says

"Im planning on being here do you mind if I take you to the Prom?" Carl nervously says

"You know you have to ask pa first." Carrie insists

"I know." Carl replies, "Carrie in your spare time could you help me fix the house? I'm sure we can do it together."

Carrie smiles and says "Sure Carl.I'll be happy to help you."

Carl then takes Carrie's hands and holds them as Carrie smiles.

So they finally arrive in Walnut Grove and Carl looks around.

"Sure is different from when I was a boy."

Carrie says "Yes"

So they travel on to the Ingalls place. Caroline was collecting eggs she stops when she sees Carl and Carrie coming up in the wagon and she says

"Welcome Carl! I hope you had a nice trip home." Caroline says

"Yes Mrs. Ingalls,very nice thank you. Carrie and I had a nice talk, I have to talk to you and Mr. Ingalls after dinner if you have the time."

"Sure Carl, Charles and me will be happy to talk with you." Caroline says. "Plus Mary, Adam, Laura and Almonzo and Albert and Sylvia will be coming over tonight for dinner."

"Thank you ma'am" Carl says.

Mary and Adam, Laura and Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert shows up for dinner they all talk about the times they were kids and how they got into things. After dinner and dishes was done. Pa played the fiddle and Almanzo played the guitar for hours.

Carl spoke up said "Charles and Caroline I would like to take Carrie to her prom if that's ok?"

Charles said, "Son you going to be here that long?"

Carl said "yes sir, I'm working on something to keep vegetables from burning up in the heat. plus Ma and Pas house needs fixing I asked Carrie to help me she said yes so can I escort Carrie to her prom."

Charles and Caroline looks at each other and looks at Carl and Carrie. Meanwhile the rest of the family are listening for Charles and Caroline's decision

"Yes I think that will be fine with us Carl." Charles says smiles.

"Oh, yes! It's ok by us." Caroline also says.

"Carrie will you come by after school tomarrow and help me on the house" Carl says

Carrie says "Yes and I'll make us."

Carrie couldn't wait till after school to cook dinner and help Carl.

In the days that followed Carl worked on his folks old place and Carrie came over after school to help him.

Every evening after finishing they ate a wonderful dinner which Carrie cooked.

Carl then took Carrie home then one night as they was near the door to house. They had their first kiss.

Soon before you know it the house was finished and it was time for Carrie's prom.

Carrie wore a blue dress with Red boxes Carl wore black suit with white shirt and red flower in coat lepeal. They were so happy dancing.

Charles looks at Caroline "I think there's going to be another wedding in Walnut Grove!" He says.

"It would be wonderful Charles, then all 3 of our girls would had finally gotten married." she says.

Caroline and Charles continues to watch the young couple continues to dance.

A few weeks later after everythings settled down Carl ask Carrie to have dinner with him at the restaurant.

"I have something to ask you." Carl says.

Carrie says "Yes." she and Carl went to dinner that evening.

Carl pulles out a small box out of his pocket he opens the box Carrie sees that it's a ring.

and she is speechless.

"Carl, you mean?"

"Carrie will you marry me?" Carl's having gotten on one of his knees"

Carrie said "Yes Carl! Oh yes, I'll marry you."

Overjoyed, Carl picks up his new fiancee from the chair and spins her around. Carrie is overjoyed too. Then Carl puts her down and then they kiss!

After their kiss, they drive back to Carrie's house and tell the news to Charles and Caroline and Carl asks Carrie's parents.

Mr and Mrs. Ingalls, "I'm asking you both for Carrie's hand in marriage."

Charles speaks first. Carl I'm sure you will care for Carrie. It'll be an honor to have you as my 2nd son-in-law! Yes! You have our permission."

"Yes,...Our 3rd little girl is getting married! Carrie I'm proud of you both!" Caroline says.

"Thank you Ma! Carrie says."

"Well? What are we waiting for WE have a wedding to plan and get ready for!" Charles says laughing.

Carl and Carrie smiles at him.

In the days that followed the family gets ready for Carl's and Carrie's wedding. The church in town would be the place for the wedding ceremony, which would be held in 2 weeks. Laura, and Sylvia all agreed to make Carrie's wedding dress. Almonzo, and Albert would help Carl do the wedding invitations. Carl contacted his parents Isaiah and Grace and told them of the news and they said they would be there by Friday with Alicia and her new Bo Danny. Carl was excited that his sister had found someone of her own. He couldn't wait to see his family again.

One afternoon Carrie was going to Laura's house in order for her to be fitted with her wedding dress. She got there and Laura and Sylvia was doing the dress for her.

"Laura? Can I ask both you and Aunt Sylvia a question?" Carrie asked.

Both Laura and Sylvia stopped their work.

"Why sure Carrie. what is it?" Laura replies

"Yes, tell us Carrie." Sylvia says.

"Well when me and Carl are married. Our first night together. What is it like?" Carrie says.

Laura and Sylvia smiles at Carrie and shares their wisdom to the upcoming bride to be.

"It's wonderful Carrie, on your wedding night you and Carl will show your true feelings by making love which is having sex with each other." Laura says

"Your sister is right. Sex is a wonderful thing Carrie. We still love it after our own first time with our husbands. Since you and Carl are marrying you will be giving your virginity to each other. Mine's was taken away from me when I was assaulted by Hartwig, but your brother loved me enough that dispite me not being a virgin we still enjoyed our own wedding night." Sylvia says

Carrie was astounded by her aunt's revelation then Laura adds "The first time usually hurts a woman Carrie, but after that, you and Carl can enjoy sex for the rest of your lives. I know you both will be a little scared but it will be wonderful."

Carrie smiles at her sister and sister-in-law.

Thank you Laura and Aunt Sylvia!

"You're Welcome Carrie!" Sylvia replies smiling.

"You're welcome sweetie." Laura says. "Now let's try this dress on you."

Carrie tried her dress on and it fitted her perfectly and more than that it looked very beautiful on her.

Laura and Sylvia smiled.

A couple of hours later after Carrie left for home. Carl came to the boarding house.

"Laura, is your husband and Albert around? I would like to talk to them"

Laura replies, " Both he and Albert are in the barn working on the wagon."

"Thank you, I'll go there." Carl says and he heads towards the barn.

Watching Carl go, Laura thinks that she knows what Carl is going to say to Manly and Albert.

I'm the barn Almanzo and Albert have just finished working on the wagon. "Hi Carl." Almanzo says

"Hi, Mr, Wilder and Hi Albert. Can I talk to you both about something?" Carl asks.

"Sure Carl, fire away!" Almanzo says.

"Good ahead soon to be brother in law." Albert says.

"Well, I was wondering, when Carrie and I are married. Can you both tell me about the wedding night. I know I should've asked my parents, but I think it was better to go to you both.

Almanzo and Albert looks at each other, than Albert says his peace.

"It's wonderful Carl, after a bride and groom marries, they show their love for each other by having sex."

Carl replies. Yes, Ma and Pa told me about sex when I was old enough. They told me sex is wonderful after two people marry."

"That's right Carl, it is! After your first times, you and Carrie will enjoy it for the rest of your lives. Just like we do with our wives." Almanzo says.

Albert then replies. "Just both of you love each other Carl. Love my sister!"

"Thanks Albert! I will! I love Carrie so much." Carl says.

The day of the wedding was coming up fast! It was going to he held at the church on Saturday. Laura, Mary, and Sylvia had finished Carrie's wedding dress and it was beautiful.

Reverend Alden would perform the ceremony, Charles would give Carrie away, Albert would be Carl's best man, while Laura would be maid of honor. Young Grace and Alicia will be as flower girls.

Isaiah and Grace Edwards and their daughter Alicia arrived by Wednesday. Carl's parents was happy for him. The Ingalls invited them for a night together at their place. Charles and Isaiah was happy to see each other after so many years and happy their two children was getting married.

The day of the wedding had arrived! The church was packed. Adam and Mary and Percival and Nellie had come from New York for the ceremony. At the alter Carl was waiting and Albert was on one side was best man. Carl's parents was in the front row. Sylvia and Rachel Oleson was getting flowers ready at the alter. Hester Sue was at the organ to play the wedding theme.

After about 30 minutes of preparation the ceremony started. Reverend Alden gave a motion for quiet and the flower girls Grace and Alicia entered spreading flower pedals. Then Hester Sue started to play the wedding theme.

Charles and His daughter entered the church. Carrie smiles as she sees her Carl waited for her. Carl sees his bride to be and she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Behind Carrie Laura was holding Carrie's "train".

Charles and Carrie get to the podium. Charles presents his Daughter to Carl and steps to the side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man Carl Sanderson Edwards, and this woman Carrie Ingalls in the holy bond of matrimony. If anyone thinks that this wedding should NOT take place let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone remains silent.

"The rings please." Alden says.

Albert goes up and gives the rings to Carl. Then Carl gives one to Carrie.

"Do you Carl Sanderson Edwards, take this woman Carrie Ingalls to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and poorer? In sickness and in health until death do you part?" Alden says.

"I do." Carl says. Then putting his ring on Carrie's finger.

"Do you Carrie Ingalls , take this man Carl Sanderson Edwards to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and poorer? In sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Carrie says. Then putting her ring on Albert's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by our God Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Carl you may now kiss the bride!"

Carl smiling, kissed his bride Carrie who eagerly kissed him. The congregation cheers and claps. Then Hester Sue started playing the end wedding theme.

Then Carl and Carrie turns and begins to leave the church. They then get on their wagon and take off for their honeymoon. Carrie throws her bouquet of flowers which is caught by Grace her sister. Grace smiles at her sister and new brother in law.

As they leave, some children chase after their wagon on the back of the wagon there is their sign.

"JUST MARRIED"

Carl and Carrie arrived at Sleepyeye and took a train for New York for their honeymoon. They stopped at a rural town and checked in at a hotel for the night. After a wonderful dinner, their wedding night was absolutely wonderful. Both of them made love half the night. They told what their relatives told them about sexual intercourse. After showing their love both went into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Carrie." Carl says.

"I love you too Carl." Carrie

The next day they continued their traveling to New York for their honeymoon.

After two weeks on their honeymoon later they came home to Walnut grove to settle down and start their new married life.

Carl told Charles about his plan to keep the vegetables from dying in the heat.

Charles said. "Sounds like a lot of work but I'm in."

Carl and Charles worked side by side digging ditchs and laying pipe in with the holes cut after they finished they run the solid pipe to the creek and fixed the pipe where they can control the water on the hotest days they opened the pipes and watered the garden.

Soon they had the most Beautiful Garden and biggest Vegetables they ever saw in Walnut Grove and soon other farmers have asked Carl to initiate his idea for their farms and crops.

The End, no the Beginning for Carl and Carrie Edwards!


End file.
